It's your Special Day
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: When a member of Shamir's battalion saves her life. She decides to show her thanks in a more special and intimate way.


**Welp I'm back. This time in the middle of exams to bring you a short fic, I've been working on since writing the next chapter of my FEH series.  
****Just some PWP with Shamir from Three Houses, because she hawt  
**  
**Either way leave a review if you enjoyed it or even if you didn't. Constructive criticism is important after all.  
**  
**WARNING: Story contains graphic sexual content. Fire Emblem Three Houses belongs to Intelligent Systems/Nintendo, not me. **

* * *

It was rare for Shamir to be caught off guard. After all, she was a seasoned warrior who had survived many ordeals. A mercenary who had been involved in battles all across Fodlan and Dagda. However, even experts can make mistakes.

Hers was during another skirmish against the Empire when she was nearly slain by the hands of a lone mage. Who had managed to sneak past enemy lines and was about to kill her. Luckily for the purple-haired sniper a member of her battalion noticed and quickly disposed of the assailant. Not long afterwards the small battle had ended in victory for the church forces.

It was during the march back to their encampment, when Shamir got a better look at her savior. A decently athletic young man, good looking as well. He silently trekked along with the rest of the troops, not knowing that he was being watched by his commander. Which was ironic considering, how most members of the battalion had no problem ogling their leader when out of combat.

Shamir didn't mind it all that much, as long as it didn't hamper their performance during battle. However she did want to reward him, beyond the simple "thanks' she gave after he saved her. Moreover she wanted to do it in a "mutually beneficial" way. One that could see her long lasting sexual frustrations resolved.

It was the reason why the mercenary had gone to the trouble of smuggling him into her tent, during the dead of the night. Understandable the solider was puzzled but nevertheless followed his commander's orders eagerly Even when she told him to discard his cloths, which was left in a pile near the foot of the bed. Soon it was joined by Shamir's own darker colored garb.

Now she stood naked with the soldier sitting nervously on the edge of her bed. However his member was very much erect as cautiously eyed her. Indulging himself with the sight of her slender, yet amply voluptuous body. The sniper could not help but smile as she turned around, her back facing him. Looking over her shoulder to speak to him.

"This is your special day" Shamir went on in that same baritone voice that had become infamous by now. "Make it fun for me and you might get a few more."

"Undertood mam!" he responded while trying to his composure, just like when she commanded him in battle. The mercenary merely rolled her eyes as she positioned herself above his stiff shaft and descended down unto it

Shamir allowed a quiet moan to escape her, when she felt the bulbous head of his cock pressing up against her vaginal entrance. But the mercenary kept her composure as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her down on his lap. Inch by inch his hardened member entered her as she lowered herself onto it. Until the whole thing was finally inside her.

"Mhmmm" She sighed, leaning back as her smooth back rested on his chest, feeling the erection stretch out her constricting cunt. However it was not long before she started to moved up and down. As serious of soft groans and gasps filling the room as their coupling began. The young man even took initiative, sliding his hands towards her bosom and cupping both of her breasts.

Immediately he began to fondle and caress them as they jiggled from her movements, fingers rubbing her nipples in circles. At the same time he lowered his lips towards her exposed neck, trailing kisses and nips along her silken skin. Shamir simply tilted her head to the opposite side to give him better access. Her moans of pleasure getting louder and the speed of her riding increased gradually.

Steadily rolling her hips onto his hard cock, while he started to thrust it up into her pussy. By now the two of them had settled into a comfortable pace and quickly established a consistent rhythm. Her lover seemed to be somewhat experience, if the way he was kneading her tits was any indication. Something Shamir appreciated, along with the pecks he planted on the side of her nape.

His teeth grazing and lips suckling on the tender flesh of her throat. Her bare back rubbing against chiseled chest from her from her bouncing up and down on this throbbing erection. Their coupling now reaching its focal point as their combined cries of ecstasy echoed in the night. Accompanied by the soft sounds of her buttocks smacking against his crotch again and again.

It went on like this for a couple of more minutes, with Shamir continuing to rock her hips and his member to repeatedly ram into her tight cunt. His hands held her close, fondling and caressing her breast as their bodies clashed against one another in hot friction. Until she slammed down on his lap on lat time, letting out a fierce scream of orgasmic bliss.

Her lover has a similar reaction, biting onto her neck while his hands gave her tits a hard squeeze. A split second later he released himself inside her, his pulsating member spilling its load inside her. The mercenary sighed in response, her vaginal walls squeezing out more of his cum and into her awaiting womb. She could very vividly feel it's warmth flowing inside her.

The stream of jizz continued to rush into her, eventually thinning down. Before long the last drops of it dripped into her pussy. Meanwhile her vaginal walls released its hold around him. Similarly his grip around her bosom loosened as well and his teeth left red marks on her neck. Leaving Shamir panting and heaving on his lap as his cum dribbled out of her nether lips.

The mercenary was thoroughly enjoying her post-orgasm afterglow. It had been quite some time since her last romp and she was now content with resting for a little while. However she was done just yet. neither was her lover. After all, his cock was still hard inside her cum filled cunt.

"Your not done, yet?" Her voice abruptly broken the silence and drew his attention towards the naked sniper on his lap. The soldier looked at her with a surprised expression, as if not expecting her to continue on. In response Shamir smirked as the two of them locked eyes. "Well your still hard as a rock and I'm not done with you ye-ahh!"

The mercenary was interrupted, when she was abruptly pushed forward. Thankfully she land safely upon the bed, on all fours with her lover sitting behind her on his knees. Her breasts now squished on the bed with the side of her head resting on it as well. Though most of his cock had slipped out of her as a consequence, with only the head inside. Needless to say Shamir was surprised, but did not object to his actions.

Especially not when he slammed back into her once more, sending a shock wave of pleasure through her body. Her fingers clawing at the bed sheets, her back arching and she cried out in ecstasy. When she felt the tip of his erection hitting her cervix. But he did not stop there, sending a constant series of thrusts into the mercenary, her body to rock back and forth in tandem.

His hands held on to her hips, keeping her in place as his pelvis repeatedly collided against her supple rear. Hands sliding down to fondle top her jiggling buttocks, causing her insides to tighten around him. By now Shamir was deliberately pushing back against him with the same vigor. Quickly reestablishing their previous fast and frenzied rhythm.

The mercenary gazed down at the bed sheets, digging her knees into it and her hands holding it with a vice grip. Her curvaceous form swaying to and fro from his constant pumping of his cock into her lick snatch. Her moans of pleasure echoing in the night, joined by her lover's hoarse groans and the wet slaps of skin smacking against skin as their coupling went on.

The waves of euphoria coursing through body, only amplified by him kneading and caressing her ass. Along with the feeling her erect nipples gingerly rubbing against the clothing beneath her. All the while his member plunged into her constricting cunt over and over again, causing droplets of her sexual juices to spray out every time he entered her.

It was not long before Shamir felt his cock quivering within her again. Prompting the mercenary to buckled again against him harder, while his thrusts gained speed as well. She closed her eyes to take it all in, relishing the last few moments of his erection slamming into her her and again. His hands squeezing her buttocks as he impaled her one last time.

The man let out a choked grunt, his cock releasing it's load inside her, triggering her orgasm as well. Shamir allowed a sharp hiss to escaped her clenched teeth, while her nether lips puckered around his throbbing member. Coaxing more of his cum into her womb to join the previous batch. Her body trembling with every drop making its way into her hungry pussy.

However it was only a little while later when the torrent of jizz slowed down. Until the last bit of his essence flowed inside her, engrossing her with its warmth. Shamir could feel her vaginal walls loosen around him as their shared climax reached it's conclusion. Leaving the mercenary resting on the bed on her forearms and knees with her breathing heavy and body limp.

She was getting quite used to the feeling by now. The rush of satisfaction and exhaustion that came with the afterglow. The rhythmic heaving of her bare back as she panted tiredly and her body slowly calmed down from the sexual fervor. Still she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to find her lover in a similar state.

He was still able to sit up on his knees. Hands still firmly on her hips as his breathing came out in frantic gasps and sighs. However she could feel his cock still hard inside her cum stuffed cunt, even as his seed dribbled out her. Shamir wondered if he wanted to go on, her answer came almost instantly.

Suddenly his hands rolled her onto her front. The mercenary yelped in shock when her smooth back hit the bed sheets, now in a missionary position. But she wasn't given any chance to react either as he lunged forward to capture her lips. Her eyes widen at the surprisingly passionate kiss, but nevertheless she had no objections. Thus returning it wholeheartedly.

Sending tongues rolling and rolling in a mess of squirming flesh. She let out soft moans into his mouth, as her breast pressed against his chiseled chest. Bodies rubbing together in heated friction as their lip-lock continued, even as the air was being drained from their lungs. Until eventually the couple had to reluctantly part from one another.

The mercenary by meet by her lover looking at her somewhat guiltily. As if he was apologetic for taking initiative so abruptly.

In response Shamir gave him a small smirk, her long legs moving up to wrap around his waist. Pulling him closer, consequently causing more of his erection to enter her and drawing a sharp groan from the young man.

"I told you, its your special day." She said as her arms locked around the back of his neck. "So just relax, you can fuck as much as you want. Just for tonight"

He nodded lightly in acknowledgement. Then closed in on the crook of her neck, pressing soft soft kisses on her silken skin. All the while his hips began to thrusting into her once more, his cock plunging into her slick snatch once more. Shamir simply leaned back on the bed, letting her gasps of meld into the night sky.

Savoring the moment, despite knowing how sore she would be when morning would come.


End file.
